


Old Dog, Same Tricks

by In_Medias_Rose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas present, Dogs, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gift Exchange, M/M, Sumo’s Perspective, i like dogs, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Medias_Rose/pseuds/In_Medias_Rose
Summary: Christmas has failed to be a joyous time of year for Hank ever since Cole’s death. Luckily, the sentient forensics lab grew feelings, came along, and made it all just a tad more bearable.





	Old Dog, Same Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplylost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylost/gifts).



Sumo awoke from his nap to the sound of a strange rustling in the living room. Perking his head up to investigate, he saw his human, Hank, putting the green prickly cone bush into its stand. 

“Damn tree,” he grumbled. 

A sparkly, hard ball booped him in the snout. Out of instinct, he fetches the ball and returns it to his owner in exchange for pats on the head. 

Usually, when Hank put the “damn tree” up, Cole came rushing in to watch and wrap his arms around his body.  Hank stopped doing that when Cole left… Did he return? 

Sumo padded over to Cole’s den, letting out a bark to awake him, but someone else was in the bed: Connor, the “android” human with the blue circle near his eyes. He’s been living here for a while. He gives him many pets in the mornings. 

Sumo nipped at Connor’s sleeve and continued barking to get his attention. He hasn’t seen Hank put up the sparkly tree since he was a puppy, naturally he’d want this new human to partake in this special occasion. He grabbed up a small, wrapped up box from the drawer and followed Sumo through the hallway into the living room. 

“Hank… what’s that?” Connor asked, the tiny blue circle turning yellow. 

“A Christmas tree,” Hank responded, “Been awhile since I put one up, and now seemed like a good time. Maybe this time Sumo won’t knock the fuckin’ thing down.”

_ At this age? _ If he were still a puppy, sure, but nowadays he’d be more than content just lying down and watching the snow outside carefully positioned under the pointy, green needles; listening in on the happenings of the two humanoids. Even so, Hank patted his flank to get him out from under the tree, pointing him to couch. 

“I bought some eggnog—the non-alcoholic kind, before you ask,” Hank said, “Wanna split it?”

“I wouldn’t object,” Connor chirped as he sat down at the table, “Also, per etiquette, should I be putting this under the tree?”

“You got me a gift?”

“No.”

“Fuckin’ asshole,” Hank said with a chuckle. He unwrapped the blue paper and wiggled the lid open to reveal…

“A walkman? I thought they didn’t make these anymore…” Hank thought aloud.

“It’s a refurbished one. They do make more modern versions,” Connor explained. 

“Ah, so they’re bringing it back like vinyl?”

“That’s an apt comparison.”

“There’s a mixtape in this thing too,” Hank remarked, clicking open the walkman to remove the cassette. The label read “For Hank Anderson”. 

“I put all the songs that remind me of you,” Connor said as he slid the handwritten song list to the other side of the table. Glancing it over, Hank could see it was mostly heavy metal, classics from the 80s, a sprinkling of jazz. 

“Thanks, Connor,” he said, voice cracking slightly, “I really appreciate it.”

Hearing the warble in his voice, Sumo got off the couch and made his way towards the human; whimpering and nudging his hand with his head in order to get Hank to pet him. Pets calm humans. This canine has come to learn that over the years.

“Don’t worry, Sumo, I’m fine,” he said as he scratched the top of his head, “Just feeling like shit because I left Con empty handed…”

“The eggnog is just fine—”

“Oh come on, now!” Hank interjected, “Tell you what, I’ll take you to the plaza today and you can pick out whatever you want. I’ll front the bill.”

“Really?”

“Really. Hell, we can even bring Sumo along and stop by the park on our way home. Play fetch or whatever.”

_ Park? Fetch?  _ Those words immediately caught Sumo’s attention. His tail wagged frantically as he headbutted Hank’s thigh.

“Glad to see he’s sharing my excitement,” Connor giggled. “Thank you, Hank… It means a lot to me that—”

“Connor, please don’t get all schmaltzy with me. Have some consideration for an old man’s heart, will ya?” Hank chastised as he put on his scarf. 

“My apologies, Lieutenant. I’ll be sure to maintain sustainable levels of schmaltz for the evening.”

“Many thanks, Mr. Sass-Bot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t kill me for this, I’m still working on WK, it’s just been going really slowly T^T
> 
> Sorry to the person I said I was gonna finish it by Halloween. I was very wrong.


End file.
